


You Got Me

by elliebird



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird
Summary: Chasten and Pete spend some time together, post-campaign.
Relationships: Chasten Buttigieg/Pete Buttigieg
Comments: 22
Kudos: 46





	You Got Me

**Author's Note:**

> I read that Jezebel article the other day. I guess I wrote some rimming porn in retaliation? 
> 
> Inspired by this [photo](https://twitter.com/teenforchasten/status/1235401284091604997/photo/1). Title stolen from Skin by Rihanna.
> 
> For Pocket, who encourages my porn and is genuinely amazing.

There’s afternoon daylight flooding the bedroom. There are signs of new life on the branches just beyond the windows and for the first time in more than a year, Chasten has nothing looming that needs his attention. It has been too long since he’s had the luxury of taking his time where Pete’s concerned.

There is nowhere to be. The dogs are taken care of and he can take as long as he wants to do whatever he wants. 

Pete is fresh out of the shower. His skin is damp, his hair wet, his body on display where he’s waiting on his stomach in the middle of the bed. He has his eyes closed, cheek resting on his folded arms and Chasten plans on spending the rest of the day unravelling him. 

Chasten shuts the bedroom door behind him. He takes his sweater off until he’s in his t-shirt, jeans and bare feet and settles onto the bed between Pete’s spread legs. Pete naked and on his belly, waiting while Chasten’s still fully clothed is one of Chasten’s favorite things on a long list of favorites when it comes to his husband. 

Pete is good at waiting. Chasten figured out fairly early that his and Pete’s proclivities matched up pretty seamlessly. Pete - always in control, self-contained, unflappable - craves submission. There’s nothing particularly extreme in his preferences but nothing gets him going like being told to take his time in the shower and go wait. 

Chasten is ready to go. He could come now, just like this, stroke himself off, making Pete keep still until he comes all over the newly defined curve of his ass. He’d be happy to take Pete’s mouth and come on his pink lips, the stubble on his cheeks. 

In all the sex they’ve had on the campaign trail, nearly getting caught by staff and taking outrageous risks, Chasten hasn’t had the time or uninterrupted opportunity for the one thing Pete loves most. 

Chasten sits on his haunches, trailing his fingers up the back of Pete’s calf, just drinking in the sight of him. He’s leaner the days, after the constant go go go of campaign life and his dedication to running. All of it is evident in his thighs, the definition of muscle and the swell of his ass, which is obscene in how beautiful it is. He is as fit as Chasten has ever seen him. 

Chasten fell in love with Pete’s heart. He fell in love with his capacity for caring for and about others, his unwavering faith and his intelligence. Pete’s blue eyes and sweet smile, his tight, athletic body were all part of the package. As Chasten has told people often in the last year, he fell hard and fast. 

He has never wanted his husband more than he does in this moment, laid out on his belly, waiting patiently for his husband’s mouth on his asshole.

“Peter,” Chasten says quietly, reverently, sliding his palms finally up to cup the full curve of his ass. He lets his fingertips dig into his warm skin and the muscle there, watching the way Pete shifts restlessly. Chasten nearly got them caught weeks ago when Pete showed up in black trousers Chasten didn’t remember buying for him, the material pulling across his ass and making Chasten forget himself. Twice. 

Chasten slips his fingers between Pete’s cheeks and opens him up. “Spread your legs for me,” Chasten tells him. 

Pete huffs. 

Chasten recognizes that sound, the cut-off nature of it. He was never much of a talker during sex - never trusted anyone he was with enough - until he and Pete were getting to know one another and he quite accidentally discovered that being spoken to during sex is a hot button kink for Pete. 

Pete’s been one surprise after the next since the beginning.

Chasten stepped into it quite naturally. He enjoys giving direction - being in charge - and this is just another of the ways he and Pete fit so perfectly together. 

Pete takes a second to respond. After a beat, he shifts his weight and spreads his thighs wide so Chasten can see the hard weight of his cock caught beneath his belly, his full balls. He uses both hands to grip Pete and open him up so Chasten can get a good view. 

Pete worked himself open in the shower. His hole is pink from the attention of his fingers, just the slightest bit open like Pete got a little too enthusiastic. 

He’s so in love with this insatiable man of his. 

Chasten never had strong opinions about rimming before Pete, either giving or receiving. Until he put his mouth on Pete for the first time and watched Pete absolutely fall apart.

He’s made Pete wait long enough. Pete’s doing his best to keep still but Chasten’s hands on him, the shameless way Chasten’s staring at Pete like this, is riling him up. He takes mercy on him and leans in, using both hands to keep him spread open and goes right in, his lips on Pete’s tight, clenching hole. 

Chasten loves this. The first touch of his mouth on his hole and Pete goes completely pliant for him. Chasten can tell from how easily his tongue slips in that Pete spent a little extra time working himself open. 

Chasten shifts to his knees for better leverage, gets right up in there and uses his lips, the tip of his tongue to get Pete sloppy for him. 

He loves the way Pete’s skin tastes, the reaction of his body as he tenses and relaxes, the sounds that get more frequent the harder he gets. He focuses his attention on Pete’s hole for the first little while, using the flat of his tongue to lick between his ass cheeks before fucking the tip of it in, getting Pete loose and pliant for him. 

The sloppier Chasten gets, the more Pete responds. He’s fucking the pillow beneath his hips, moving restlessly. Chasten’s attention is focused elsewhere but when he’s fucking Peter later he’ll let himself just look at him, the ripple of muscle, the way he moves, always so fucking hungry for any attention on his hole. His Pete is a shamelessly hungry bottom and Chasten has spent the entire time they’ve known each other endlessly grateful for it. 

Chasten unbuttons his jeans to ease the pressure on his dick but otherwise focuses on Pete. If given enough time, he can make Pete come like this, unabashedly humping the pillow while Chasten hungrily eats him out. They have the time for it and Pete likes to be fucked after he’s come, when he’s hyper sensitive and going soft. He gets a thrill from not being given the time to come down from his orgasm before Chasten gets him right back to the edge. 

He flattens his tongue and traces a trail from his hole down to his balls and back up again, several times until Pete goes still. “Chasten, _love_ ,” he says, one step from begging. 

Chasten presses his smile into Pete’s hot skin and kisses him right beneath where Pete wants him most. 

“No one else gets you like this.” Chasten says, keeping his voice low. “This is just for me, hmm?” He slips his hand down and plays with the leaking head of Pete’s cock. “Show me, babe. Show me how much you love this.”

He smears his hand around the tip of Pete’s dick, leaking pre-come. His cock is a pretty shade of red, dripping and rock hard. Chasten wants to roll him to his back, keep him still with a hand low on his belly and suck the come out of him. 

Maybe later. 

Pete grunts in surprise at Chasten’s words, at the hand on him. There’s a beat of nothing and then Pete moves, giving in and fucking his hips into the pillow. Chasten watches, always so turned on by him.

He releases Pete’s cock to use one hand to hold him wide. He pushes the tip of a thumb into Pete where he’s sloppy wet and worked open and uses a little bit of pressure to keep him where he wants him as he gets his tongue in him, deep as he can get, making it as good as he knows how. 

Pete does not swear often but he lets out a quiet, bitten off _fuck_ , the only warning Chasten gets before Pete goes completely frozen, almost in panic, and comes hard, just like that with Chasten’s thumb in him and his cock trapped beneath his stomach. 

Chasten slips his hand down to stroke Pete through it, kissing the back of his thigh and soothing him with the other, stroking the small of his back as he wraps his fingers around Pete, just enough pressure that Pete shudders, jerking through an aftershock and another. 

He lets go after a bit, ducking down to suck at the tip of Pete’s cock where he’s slick and dripping, taking the taste of him between his lips, thick on his tongue. He slips his hand into his open jeans, fingers around his erection and rests his cheek on Pete’s thigh. 

After a few quiet moments, Pete rolls to his back, out of the mess he made and into the pile of pillows. He’s all fondness when he catches Chasten watching him. The smile he gives him makes Chasten’s chest tight, as always. 

He follows, getting to his knees to settle beside Pete, resting his head in his palm so he can take Pete in, the full effect of him. He’s a mess of sweat, the trail of hair beneath his belly button matted with come. He’s still rock hard, the curve of his cock against his stomach. 

Chasten’s hard, turned on from taking care of Pete, watching him get off so beautifully, but there’s no urgency in it. They have the luxury of hours, days, weeks. He kisses the center of Pete’s mouth and takes his time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm on [Tumblr](https://twitter.com/teenforchasten/status/1235401284091604997/photo/1)


End file.
